Cherry Lips and Sticky Cheeks
by little.Hunny.Bunny
Summary: Soulmate AU - drawings on skin show up on your soulmate’s arm. Sabriel and Destiel. :)
1. Chapter 1

Sam yawned as he woke up and beamed. He had beautiful golden wings etched on his arms. His soulmate always seemed to stay up late to surprise him in the morning with beautiful drawings all over his body. He slowly got up and got dressed, before going downstairs and smiling at the smell of bacon. "Dean?" Sam called, "Are you making breakfast?"

"Mhm.." Dean grumbled from downstairs. He was tired and upset.

"Aw, didn't get a drawing from him or her this morning?" Sam teased lightly. He cared more about his soulmate than Dean seemed to. Sam was a hopeless romantic and he loved having a soulmate. "Well, live vicariously through me, I got wings! Golden ones. My soulmate is an angel. I can't wait to meet him!! ...O-or her!"

"We both know it's a guy Sam. You're lucky to get an artist, I hear they are romantics. You'll get a romantic guy." Dean teased lightly. "And my beautiful girl is probably getting her beauty rest anyway. Besides, soulmate shit is just kinda dumb anyway. It's too fairytale for my taste. Have fun daydreaming though, Sammy."

Sam burned red and grabbed a pink pen to draw a small heart on his hand. He then pinned Dean to the wall quickly and drew a large heart on his cheek. "There. Now your soulmate will know you care." Sam grinned. He grabbed some toast and bacon and hurried to the car. It was time for school.

————————————————————

Gabriel groaned as his alarm clock went off. This was his first day at a new school and he'd just stayed up all night to draw something amazing for his favorite boy in the world. He'd never met his soulmate, but Gabriel had come out as gay when he was 10, so he knew the universe had found a soulmate accordingly. He couldn't wait to meet this boy and make him an utter blushing mess. Gabriel grabbed a lollipop and headed for the car after getting ready. "Cassie, hurry your ass up and get in the car or I'm leaving you!" Gabriel yelled as he went out the front door.

His little brother grabbed his stuff and hopped into the car. "Candy is not a nutritional breakfast, Gabriel." Castiel muttered, very matter of fact.

"Says the boy not even eating breakfast." Gabriel shot back. "Aw, lovebird, did you draw that or your special guy?" Gabriel asked, pointing to Castiel's cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Ah. So it was your soulmate. There's a heart on your face." Gabriel laughed. He headed for the school they were to start today.

—————————————————————

**Sorry for a short start, it'll get better I promise!!! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam hurried to class, smiling as his rolled up flannel sleeves revealed some of the intricate, detailed drawings his soulmate had left for him. He sat in his seat and grinned as he waited for class to start. A short, pale boy walked in shyly. He had raven hair and was holding his books close. He sat next to Sam and turned to him a little. Sam immediately noticed the large pink heart on the other boy's cheek. He grinned and stuck his hand out. "Hey there, I'm Sam. What's your name?" Sam asked softly. He needed his brother to meet this boy.

"Oh, uh, my name is Castiel." Cas said meekly, embarrassed and trying to hide the heart on his cheek. "I'm uh, I'm new."

"I know. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my brother?" Sam asked. "If not, I get it, but you'd probably get along with our group of friends."

_I hope to god Dean doesn't wash that heart off..._

"I'd like that. I have to ask my brother though, if that's alright? He's new here too and I promised we could sit together so he could protect me or whatever he meant by that." Castiel giggled softly, smiling.

Sam nodded and grinned. "That's fine. Dean does the same to me."

~~~

_flashback_

Sam giggled softly as the pen tickled his arm. '_Wats ur name?' _He wrote quickly, in messy handwriting. He was about to start first grade, so he would soon get better at writing.

_'Gabriel! What's yours?' _Gabriel wrote back, in slightly better handwriting. He was going into 4th grade and knew how to spell and write.

'_Sam'_

'_How old are you, Sammy?' _Gabriel wrote with a smirk.

'_6!'_ Sam was happy. He would turn 7 pretty soon though.

'_I'm 10.' _Gabriel grinned.

Meanwhile, Sam had gotten tagged by one of his brother's friends and was now in a game of tag with a bunch of 4th and 5th graders. He'd dropped the pen and forgotten about Gabriel. Out of sight, out of mind.

~~~

Soon, it was time for lunch and Sam led Castiel to the lunch table that Dean, Jo, Charlie, Lisa, Ruby, Meg, Benny, and a new boy were all sitting at. Castiel smiled. "Oh, Gabriel, you're already here..!" Castiel said, surprised.

Gabriel looked up at Castiel and smiled. "Yup. Already here Cassie." Gabriel looked at Dean and frowned. "Dean-O, I told you not to fuckin' scrub it off!!" Gabriel groaned. Dean's cheek was red, but had no ink on it. Castiel's cheek was also blank at this point.

Sam and Gabriel shared a glance, and Sam blushed at the eye contact. He looked away quickly and pulled his sleeves up. He couldn't fall for anyone except for his soulmate. He was keeping his heart scar-free until meeting him. He needed this new boy to see that he was claimed. That his soulmate cared about him. He was marked as taken by beautiful golden wings up and down both his arms.

Gabriel's eyes went wide. "H-Hey, kiddo, what's your name?" Gabriel asked, seeing his artwork on the younger boy's arms.

"Um, Sam.." Sam said shyly, his blush growing.

_No, no, no, don't catch feelings... Love at first sight only works with soulmates._

"Heyo, Sammy, I'm Gabriel. And you..." Gabriel stood up and walked over to Sam, pulling his lollipop out of his mouth and kissing the much taller boys cheek. "Are my soulmate." Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear.

Dean stood up and growled. "Get away from my brother, Gabriel. We may get along at the moment, but touch my brother and you die."

Benny chuckled. "Dean, I think you might want to let this slide..." He drawled.

Gabriel grabbed a pen and drew a small, detailed angel on Sam's cheek. He beamed as he pointed to his own. "See? You're..." Gabriel started to walk his fingers up to Sam's cheek where there was a sticky kiss. "Mine." Gabriel growled, pulling Sam closer to him and licking the stickiness off the younger boy's cheek.

Dean growled, but Benny held him back. "Dean, Sam seems frozen in a _happy_ sort of way." Dean had to agree and continued eating his lunch, begrudgingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pm me if you have any ideas on how this could go, plot twists, or constructive criticism to make my writing better :)**

**———————**

Sam was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to get to know Gabriel better. There were butterflies flying in his belly and his fingers were tingling with excitement. When school was finally over - 3 agonizing hours away from his newly found soulmate - Sam met Gabriel outside the school building.

"Hey there, Sammoose." Gabriel purred around a lollipop, smirking as a deep red blush spread across Sam's cheeks and nose. "Aw, a shy little guy aren't you?" Gabriel teased, grabbing Sam's hand softly and interlacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's go to my place~."

Sam bit his lip and giggled softly, nodding a bit. "Y-Yeah, okay. That sounds good." He managed to say, his blush spreading wider. He let Gabriel lead him over to the Novak car, and he got in. They started to drive towards Gabriel's house, but Sam realized that they had left Castiel without a ride. "Hey, Gabe, what about Cas?" Sam asked, suddenly.

"He can get a ride from your brother. Besides, we both know they're soulmates." Gabriel grinned.

Sam laughed. "Yeah! I drew the heart on Dean's cheek and I'm so mad that he washed it off!!"

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that Cassie and Dean don't really need a meeting like we had. I think Cassie needs to gradually fall for someone in real life and Dean needs to realize he's gay by falling for Cassie slowly." Gabriel smiled. He couldn't wait to see the other love story unfold.

"Oh, trust me, Dean has fucked around with guys before and says he hates it, but I've known all along..." Sam giggled. "Benny is one example. But that didn't work out, 'cause Benny found his soulmate... it's a sad story..." Sam frowned. Benny had a tragic story.

"Aw, baby boy, don't get yourself down." Gabriel smiled sweetly. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Strawberry." Sam said immediately, grinning again. "What's yours?"

"Rocky road or Cookies 'n cream with strawberries mixed in." Gabriel answered after a moment of thought. He smiled at Sam and pulled into a long driveway that led to a large house. Gabriel chuckled at Sam's shocked face. "Dad's a lawyer. Trust me, babe, you'll be well taken care of." Gabriel smirked. Gabe quickly pulled Sam out of the car and towards the house. He opened the door and led Sam up a huge grand staircase, into a long hallway, and through a beautifully painted door. Sam barely had enough time to notice the gorgeous paintings on the other doorways in the hallway. Sam beamed as he got pushed onto Gabriel's bed. The shorter male rushed around the room, grabbing different things and finally settling down on the bed next to Sam. He popped a lollipop into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Sam softly. "Hey." Gabriel smiled.

"Hi." Sam squeaked, adorably as he nuzzled his nose into Gabriel's soft honey hair. Sam felt like he was in heaven.

At that moment, there was a loud knock on the closed door. "Gabriel!?! What's that racket??" A man yelled as he opened the door. "Gabr- who's this?" The man said, pausing and looking at Sam with a confused expression.

"Oh, uh, Dad, this is Sam. My soulmate." Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam's cheek. "Sam, this is my dad." Gabriel said, motioning to the man. "Though, you probably guessed that 'cause you're smart and all." Gabriel smirked.

"Hello, nice to meet you, sir." Sam said politely.

"Gabriel, door open when you have a boy over, remember? And nice to meet you too, Sam. Call me Chuck." The man smiled at Sam softly and left, leaving the door wide open.

"Ugh, whatever dad." Gabriel yelled out the open door, kicking the door mostly closed with a foot as he played with Sam's hair. "So, Sammy, what do you like?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked softly, confused.

—————————————————

Castiel looked around the parking lot with a frown. Gabriel had definitely taken off without him. He looked around for someone familiar that he'd sat with at lunch. He saw the blonde boy, Dean he thought his name was, standing by a car. He walked over shyly. "Hello, um, Dean right?" Castiel asked gently.

Dean looked over and nodded, rubbing his face. "Yeah. Cas..?" Dean asked, unsure. When Castiel gave a reassuring nod, Dean continued. "Do you know where my brother went? He's in your classes I think. His name is Sam."

"Probably with my brother.. Gabe just ditched me here." Castiel frowned. "Would it be possible for you to give me a ride home?"

"Yeah. Hop in. But driver picks the music, so don't complain like Sam does."

**——————————————————**

**Ack, I have so many ideas that just need to be set up. Also, starting another fic with Sabriel and Destiel, keep an eye out for it :) **

**Remember - PM me if you've got feedback for me!!! I'm always looking for tips to make my writing better and/or friends! **


	4. Author’s Note 1

**Author's Note **Okay, so, long story short, it's summer for me and I have no ideas. My sister is bugging me every day and I have no time to brainstorm right now.

_I need ideas to live, breath, function - I need them to write more. _

Please, please send ideas please.


End file.
